Them vs Spartans
by Dragonlord0
Summary: The Outbreak has happened and the world is thrown into chaos. But luckily the world had a group prepared for this day. Witness as the Zombie apocalypse faces against the second Generation Spartans ready to combat the infection. Small Halo crossover in this. OC character. Harem, Girl on girl action, Lemons and Pregnancy and small amount of blood and gore.
1. Reunion

Chapter 1 Reunion

Saya Takagi as she always did walked to school like any other day. But for today people got a surprising reaction out of her.

Her eyes showed complete sadness due to what this day meant for her. 10 years ago she was once friends with a boy who's mother like her father was very famous and influential. She and this boy were close and very good friends when they were children with him always looking out for her. But 10 years ago he and his mother suddenly just vanished off the face of the Earth.

No one could find them no matter how hard the world had tried. Due how important the mother was the world search relentlessly. After a year the search was called off.

Today was the day they vanished hence the reason she was sad. Still it didn't mean she would let others push her around for it.

Later

A man known as Takashi was by the stairs looking depressed and annoyed. Ever since they were kids he and his best friend Rei Miyamoto had always been close and thought they would marry one another when they got older. Sadly though that dream ended a few short months ago and she found someone else who seemed to understand her.

"Cross my heart and hope to die...Yeah right." Takashi

"Are you still sulking?" Saya asked standing in front of him.

"What do you want?" Takashi asked not in the mood for her usually self.

"Every time you have to face something you don't like, you always come to this stupid staircase. Its like your own little bitty corner, look at you, good god." Saya said.

"You don't know what its like to lose someone you care about." Takashi said making her frown soften.

"Your wrong on that I do know what its like." Saya said surprising him. "When I was a little girl I had this friend who understood me and accepted me for just me. Didn't care about my parents fame or infleunce he just cared about me." Saya said with a small smile remembering those better days.

"So what happened?" Takashi asked.

"One day he and his mother just...Vanished without a trace. Everyone looked for them for a year before the search was called off." Saya said sadly. "And today is the day they vanished." Saya said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Takashi said.

"Don't be. I understand exactly how it feels to lose someone. But the way I see it. You can either sulk about it forever or move on. Thats the only thing you can do." Saya said walking away.

However if she had stayed she would have seen something unbelievable.

A literal Zombie had bitten one of the staff members and then the infection of the whole school began.

Takashi, Rei and her boyfriend Hisashi rush up to the rooftop after one of the staff members used the speakers to warn the students. However that backfired since that only rushed most of them to their doom of the Zombies that were not only attacking the school but the whole city...And the world.

"How did this happen? It was fine this morning." Rei said completely shocked by all the destruction.

Saya was with another student named Kohta quickly made it into a class room full of parts used for class.

"You do know how to make a weapon right? Your one of those gun club members or something?" Saya asked.

"Uh. I can try." Kohta said trying to assemble a nail gun.

Takashi, Rei and Hisashi made it to the roof but Hisashi was unfortunately bitten by one of the infected teachers.

"Hiashi." Rei said sobbing before screaming as he turned into one of them making Takashi rush at him for the kill.

However as he did the turned Hiashia grabbed him and tried to bite him.

"Takashi!" Rei yelled before they went to the railing. "NO!" Rei yelled as they fell over into the turbines making him scream before they were sliced to pieces making their blood and body parts scatter. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Rei screamed in horror at seeing her boyfriend and best friend killed in such a horrific way.

Saya and Kohta were still in the classroom before he finally assembled his weapon.

"Is that thing going to work?" Saya asked.

"It should." Kohta said before the turned students rushed into the room and Kohta shot them in the head killing them preeminently. As they walked outside Saya stopped. "What are you doing?" Kohta asked before she picked up a rag and turned on the sink getting it wet before throwing it at the wall making the undead students walk to it.

"Thats proves a theory. These things hunt by sound. They probably can't even see." Saya said as the student just kept walking into the wall.

"Ok." Kohta said slightly understanding it

"We need to get outside." Saya said.

"I hate walking." Kohta said sadly.

"And that is why you're so fat!" Saya yelled and attracted the horde. "NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!" Saya yelled as they ran away.

Once they made it to the door they found Rei rushing to them still crying while running away.

"Rei?" Saya said before she grabbed her to stop her from into them. (Seriously who in their right mind calls Zombies them?) "What the hell happened to you? Wheres Takashi?" Saya asked making her cry louder.

"Hisashi and Takashi are dead! Hisashi turned into a zombie and Takashi tried to kill him but they both fell into the Turbines!" Rei yelled shocking them.

"Uh Saya?" Hohta said.

"What?" Saya asked before looking behind her seeing on of them making her and Rei scream in fright.

However before the thing could even attack them its body blew up after the sound of a gun shot was heard.

"Huh?" Saya asked before someone crashed through the glass. This person was a tall armored individual with green armor on and had a golden visor on the helmet.

"Whoa." Hohta said in awe before the zombies tried to rush him only to get gunned down and their bodies blew up on impact.

"Amazing." Saya said in awe before two others known as Seako Busujima and Shizuka the Nurse walked in and watched in awe before all the zombies in the room were dead. However though.

"YOU IDIOT YOU GOT BLOOD ALL OVER ME!" Saya screamed making the person chuckle which pissed her off. "You think thats funny!" Saya screamed.

"No, I think the fact is you're overreacting Saya." The person said making her blink.

"How do you know my name?" Saya asked before he walked over to her.

"Simple." The person said before removing his helmet revealing he had white skin forest green eyes and snow white hair. While she was surprised by the hair she knew this face anywhere and especially those green eyes.

"Sean?" Saya said in shock making him smile at her before she started sobbing and pulled him into a hug and cried all over his armored chest. This man was Sean Asburn Kruger the boy she knew 10 years ago as a child now a full grown man who now just saved her life.

"It's ok Saya. I got you." Sean said.

"Whoa. This some intense armor." Hohta said inspecting his armor making him chuckle.

"Second Generation Spartan armor. Gives me enhanced strength, speed and as well as endurance." Sean said before Saya pulled herself together.

"Why are you even here? I haven't seen you in ten years since you and your mother disappeared." Saya said before they heard more gunshots outside seeing two other people in similar armor firing quick single shots at the zombies making them blow up.

"Before you ask those rounds are designed to explode on impact. The only way to kill these things is by destroying them or a good hit or shot at the head. We know more about these things then anyone alive." Sean said.

"How?" Rei asked still crying about losing two of the people she loved most.

"Lets get into a room and I'll explain everything." Sean said as his armored friends took care of the zombies outside.

Soon enough they went into a room with a TV and sat down.

"Ok start talking. How do you know these things?" Saya asked.

"Heres the thing these zombies were caused by a biological weapon released into the atmosphere 11 years ago. You recall how a rogue space shuttle exploded in the atmosphere 11 years ago?" Sean asked Saya and her friends.

"Yeah. It was all over the news." Saya said remembering that day like it was yesterday.

"Well, apparently the whole explosion was a front for something more devious. And I do mean devious." Sean said.

"What really happened?" Rei asked.

"There was a Biological weapon board. A gas to be more accurate. It has this strange effect on people with an extremely rare blood type. We found out about this 10 years ago." Sean said.

"YOU KNEW!" Rei yelled shoving him into a wall.

"Whoa easy." Saya said trying to calm her down.

"I just lost two of the most important people in my life because of you!" Rei yelled.

"Let me finish. Then you can judge me." Sean said making her growl before letting him go. "My mother found out about this the day before we disappeared. We immediately warned the united nations about this. We showed them the data and the physical evidence. Needless to say they were skeptical but they couldn't deny our evidence. It would take 10 years for this virus to develop inside the bodies of those with the rare blood. She proposed a plan to help save the human race." Sean said.

"You and your Spartan group right?" Seako asked.

"Yes and no." Sean said confusing them. "We keep them at bay while we load up the uninfected onto transports. In order to keep a low profile the group my mother made was small. We don't have enough troops to take them all out nor enough supplies. We only have maybe a couple hundred troops that are equipped to deal with this situation. We evacuate the planet. These things will eventually overrun the planet itself and the human race will be extinct." Sean said.

"Who would do this?" Shizuka asked.

"A group of Ecosystem terrorists who blame the human race for the pollution of the world. They developed this virus to eradicate the human race thinking it would save the planet." Sean said.

"That still doesn't explain why no one said a word to the public." Rei said narrowing her eyes at him.

"If we said a word one of two things would have happened. One the public would never believe us unlike the leaders of the UN since they couldn't deny the evidence. Two it would cause mass panic and chaos." Sean said.

"He's right." Saya said gaining their attention. "Besides even if they did try to hunt those who were infected there no guarantee it would stop this." Saya said.

"I am sorry for the loss of your friends believe me I truly am. But we had no choice but to keep this thing quiet." Sean said making her look down seeing his point.

"So what now?" Saya asked before Sean picked up his helmet.

"We head to the site where the cruiser is." Sean said before putting his helmet back on. "And we leave to start a new life on a planet similar to Earth." Sean said. (When his Helmet is on picture the Master Chief's voice)

Suddenly the other two in similar armor walked in before removing their helmets. The first was man with white skin brown hair and purple eyes while the second was a woman with white skin brown hair in a pony tail and brown eyes wearing glasses on.

"Reznov...Julia." Sean said.

"Kruger the school is evacuated. The remaining students besides these guys and us have been loaded up to the Spirt of Fire." Reznov said.

"Good. Julia call in for transport and we can leave." Sean said.

"Can't. All available transportation is in use for evacuating the city. We'll have to find another way out of here." Julia said making him sigh.

"Figures." Sean said.

"Are you sure all the other students are gone?" Rei asked.

"Yes except one teacher who was a little fish." Reznov said dragging in someone who made Rei's blood boil. This man was Koichi Shido.

"Hey I recognize this prick." Sean said pulling out a shot gun and pumped it.

"Um theres been some mistake. I was supposed to be on the transport with the students." Shido said.

"Yeah bullshit. I know you. I have kept a close eye on Saya's life including her associates. You in particular held Rei back a year to get at her father who was investigating yours for crimes of corruption." Sean said making him pale.

"No...Thats not true I swear." Shido said.

"Cut the bull." Sean said firing it at his left and missed making him shriek in fear while Rei smirked enjoying this.

"Now I see what you see in him. He delivers justice doesn't he?" Rei said to Saya who smiled.

"Oh if only you knew." Saya said.

"You know what I'm going to play a game." Sean said before pulling out a bag he had brought with him and opened it. "Saya you're a movie fan right?" Sean asked.

"A little but not by much why?" Saya asked before he pulled out what looked to be some kind of bear trap.

"In the words of the famed Jigsaw I want to play a game." Sean said before placing the device on Shido who yelped in shock. "Heres the rule you have to be brutally honest. Every dirty detail about yourself. Lie and the timer speeds up by 10 seconds." Sean said before pulling the pin starting the Timer.

Shido shrieked trying to get the device off him but couldn't.

"You got 50 seconds." Sean said.

"Ok I might have picked on other students. I may or may not have done some things I'm not proud of." Shido said in panic before the time accelerated by 20 seconds. "You said this thing would only go faster if I lied!" Shido yelled.

"And you did. Go on." Sean said sitting back and enjoyed the show.

"Ok I picked on other students! I did some inappropriate things to some of the girls! I held Rei back a year to get back at her father!" Shido yelled.

"10 more seconds." Sean said.

"I MADE SO MANY STUDENTS SUFFER FOR MY ACTIONS! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Shido yelled before the timer went off making him scream in fear when the thing broke into millions of pieces making him blink in confusion.

Sean smirked before pulling out a flash drive and handed it to Rei.

"We good now?" Sean asked making her smile as she took it.

"Yeah we're good." Rei said.

"It was a bluff?" Shido asked in relief he wasnt going to die in such a horrible way.

"Nope." Sean said pulling out his shotgun and shot him in the face making his body explode. "Just needed you to spill your guts out." Sean said before standing up. "Ok we need transportation. Got anything we can use?" Sean asked.

"Um theres a mini bus outside we could use." Shizuka said holding up a key.

"It will have to do." Sean said.

"By the way I got one question for you." Saya said.

"Yes?" Sean asked before she took off his helmet.

"What happened to your hair?" Saya asked making his eyes widen.

"AHHHHH! I was hoping you wouldn't notice! A little side effect from the procedures done on me to make the suit work." Sean said making her giggle before ruffling his hair.

"I think you look better with white hair." Saya said making him sulk.

"Whatever. Come on lets go." Sean said as they prepared to leave.

 **Authors Note: I just recently started watching the series yesterday. I had so many ideas running through my head. This one felt the best. Will this one be a harem? Most Likely. Will there be lemon? Oh yes definitely starting next Chapter. Will there be pregnancy? Hell yes! Will the human race survive this horrible nightmare. I think the answer is obvious. This will be a short story since it ended with just one season and I'm not going to read the whole comics just to expand the whole damn thing. Oh well. Read, Review, Fav and follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! Also please vote in the current poll if your a fan of my Naruko the destroyer of men story.**


	2. Lock and Load!

Chapter 2 Lock and Load!

"HOLY! SHIT!" Saya yelled seeing the bus was extremely upgraded with weapons.

"Like it?" Sean asked amused as he tapped the bus.

"Seriously talk about overkill." Saya said in awe while Kohta was drooling at the sight of so many weapons.

"I think I'm in heaven." Kohta said amazed making Sean and Reznov chuckle.

"We'll be ready to move out in a couple hours. Julia keep an eye out on the roads till then." Sean said.

"Copy that." Julia said getting on the roof.

The others were getting all the supplies needed for the trip to the launch site when Rei spotted something on the TV.

"Hey look at this." Rei said turning the volume up to max.

"Since the outbreak of this infection a group of highly trained soldiers known as second Generation Spartans have been able to contain the infected citizens. No one knows when or how these incredible brave men and women came to be but people all over the world are grateful. However while these brave soldiers are one thing theres is even more shocking news that surpasses this." a female Reporter said.

"Jeez I wonder what that is." Saya said amused making Sean chuckle.

"The famed Sarah Kruger who had disappeared ten years ago along with her eight year old and 11 year old sons has finally resurfaced after a decade. Story is she was designing new technology that would make everything else on the planet obsolete. Still unknown as to what she was working on the world can only hope it will end this infection before it spreads even further." The news woman said.

"She never mentioned anything about those ships." Seako said.

"No one knows anything about that just yet. They don't take off for another 5 days." Sean said.

"Why five days? They could take off now and..." Rei tried to say.

"If people knew about them there would be chaos. Riots would take place and in turned would cause problems. People would be trying to hijack the Pelicans which are drop ships. We They won't be revealed till the last day." Sean said.

"How many are there exactly?" Rei asked.

"About a couple hundred. The Spirt of Fire and Infinity are the largest. Infinity is capable of holding a hundred million people and The Spirit of fire can hold half as much. The others can only hold a hundred thousand a piece.

"And theres no guarantee we'll get even half the human race on all of them." Saya said.

"Ay. Most of those ships are loading important relics and artifacts of famous value." Sean said.

"You mean like artwork and statues right?" Rei asked.

"Yeah. Including animals from all over the world." Sean said.

"Personally I prefer all the artwork in the world to just decay and burn." Reznov said drinking a bottle of Vodka before Sean shot it making it explode which made Reznov grumble before throwing the remains into a corner making it shatter

"Your Russian right?" Saya asked having noticed the small Russian accent in his voice.

"Yes. And Julia is British. All of us are from all over the world from America to the smallest country in the world." Reznov said.

"Guys we need to get moving. These things get stronger at night." Julia said on the comms.

"Copy that." Sean said putting on his helmet. "Lets go. Grab all the supplies you can carry." Sean said before punching a hole in the wall pulling out a gas pipe.

"Are you crazy!" Saya yelled in shock he would do that before they rushed out just as Sean placed something on the ground.

"Theres no one left but us. We already checked. Just burning all the remaining zombies to ash before we leave." Sean said as they exited the building before Sean got on top of the bus before getting on a turret to kill the zombies on the road. "Who's driving?" Sean asked before Shizuka got in the driver's seat.

"Where to?" Shizuka asked before the school building blew up in flames.

"ANYWHERE BUT HERE!" Saya yelled before she drove out of the school just as it completely blew up with the remaining zombies inside the school flying all over the place.

"AHAHAHAHA! I've waited for 10 years to see this. Lock and Load!" Sean yelled loading his turret with explosive rounds before firing at the zombies on the road making them blow up upon impact.

"Jeez. A little excessive don't you think?" Saya asked.

"Oh come on how can you not enjoy this. Think of them as the pricks who picked on you as a child." Sean said firing at a row of zombies.

At that comment Saya couldn't help but smile seeing his point.

Later

"Someone mind taking over for me?" Sean asked before Reznov jumped up.

"I got it." Reznov said before Sean went down and removed his helmet.

"Worked up a sweat?" Saya asked smiling at him.

"Heh." Sean said.

"By the way." Saya said gaining his full attention. "You said your mother found out about this virus ten years ago. How?" Saya asked.

"Being the top scientist in all fields gives you an advantage. She had seen reports of some new chemical in the bodies of those with the rare blood type. Most thought it was nothing other then the human body adapting to something but she saw differently. Running through various tests she found what the chemical was. Thats when she connected the shuttle that exploded to it. There was reports of some canister on the shuttle thats how she knew it was a biological attack." Sean said.

"That still doesn't explain how it happened. For an infection of this level to surface in just ten years. This wasn't made in someone's attic or basement." Saya said.

"She thought the same and came up with this." Sean said pulling out a file. "15 years ago there was a scientist who believed the human race was a plague and tried to find a way to weaponize cancer to kill more then 3/4's of the human population." Sean said making her frown.

"What a freak." Saya said in disgust. Sure Humans made a lot of mistakes in the past but they learned from those mistakes...Mostly.

"Before he could use his weapon however a CIA group found him and killed him. Someone most have gotten a hold of his notes and followed in his shoes since the virus thats turned people into the undead and his cancer weapon are nearly identical in nature. Fortunately we've developed an immunity to it about a year ago. But we didn't have enough to give it to the rest of the world due to the fact the chemicals that are needed are rare. The new planet we'll live on however is loaded with these chemicals in flowers." Sean said.

"How do you know?" Saya asked.

"We sent drones to the planet 9 years ago to investigate this planet. It's practically identical to Earth." Sean said before the bus shook violently as it came to a stop.

"Hey! Whats the fucking hold up!" Reznov yelled firing at the nearby undead.

"Oh no." Shizuka said trying to start the bus but couldn't. "Someone must have forgotten to load up the tank." Shizuka said.

Sean got on top of the bus before looking around.

"It's alright we're right where we need to be." Sean said pointing at a five star hotel.

"Huh?" Rei said.

"The last few months we've been renting out areas like this as strong holds. It will hold out for a couple days till we need to move again." Sean said getting his weapons on his back.

"What about the turrets?" Reznov asked.

"Grab what you can and move out." Sean said.

"Roger that." Reznov said taking one of the turrets off before they ran into the hotel.

Inside they found very little undead mostly in the lobby before they got to the top floor.

"Ah here we are." Sean said opening the most expensive room big enough for 10 people.

"Oh finally." Rei said plopping down on the couch.

"Now where did I put it again? Ah here!" Sean said tearing a wall off revealing a stash of guns.

"WHOA!" Kohta said in shock before picking one up. "Man these weapons are unlike anything I've ever seen!" Kohta yelled in awe making Sean chuckle.

"I take it you're a gun fan right?" Sean asked.

"More along the lines of someone who's a member of the gun club in the states. Practiced at a shooting gallery and got high praise from a former delta squad leader who ran the place." Kohta said making Sean smirk before taking off his helmet.

"Nice to know one of your friends is capable of handling a gun." Sean said to Saya who rolled her eyes.

"I suppose." Saya said.

Soon the girls minus Julia were in the bathroom big enough for 9 people.

Sean right now was keeping an eye out for Civilians on the street using his enhanced vision scope.

"See anything?" Reznov asked drinking some Vodka.

"No. I think most of the Civilians were taken out this morning." Sean said walking to the kitchen before he removed his helmet again setting it on the counter before he proceeded to remove the rest of his armor till he was in a black skin suit.

Saya grumbled as she got out of the bathroom having enough of Rei and Shizuka playing around while Seako just seemed to enjoy their fun. As she walked around the corner she saw Sean taking off the top half of the suit and her eyes widen seeing his body covered in some kind of strange scars.

"Whoa. What happened to you?" Kohta asked in shock.

"In order for the suit to work certain...Requirements were needed. Adjustments to be exact." Seans said before pulling out a glass of Whisky. "It was painful but I had a reason to go through it all." Sean said gulping down most of it.

"And that reason would be?" Saya asked gaining his attention before seeing her current appearance making her blush before he smiled at her.

"If you want to save the people you love you'll do whatever it takes." Sean said making her blush more before turning away to hide away her smile before he walked over to her and placed his arm over her shoulder making her smile at him.

"Wheres all the vodka!" Reznov yelled searching the cabinets making Sean sigh in annoyance.

"Ugh. Lets go somewhere more private." Sean said as they left the room and entered the second most expensive room.

"Ah this is more like it." Saya said enjoying the peace and quiet.

"I WANT MY VODKA!" Reznov yelled making her eyes twitch in annoyance.

"Ignore him. He's just doing that to annoy us." Sean said sitting down on a bed to relax.

"You know." Saya said sitting in front of him getting his attention. "You haven't told me where the hell you and your mother were these last 10 years." Saya said making him blink before grinning.

"Underground bases. Hell were weren't even allowed to go outside unless it was important. Kept in top secret locations to make sure nothing happened to her since the world couldn't afford to lose its savior before this happened." Sean said.

"It must have sucked back then before you could get out in that armor." Saya said making him smile.

"Well, I certainly would have enjoyed company from someone." Sean said making her smile before pushing him down.

"Oh? And just who is this certain someone?" Saya asked before squealing as he reversed the position with him on top of her making her giggle.

"Oh please like I actually need to spell that out to a bloody genius." Sean said making her giggle before they began to look into each others eyes. "You know you've really grown up a lot since the last time I saw you." Sean said making her smirk.

"Well, ten years is a lot of time. Plus I'm lucky I turned out like this." Saya said.

"Oh? And why's that?" Sean asked before she pulled him into a kiss and moaned into it as she wrapped her arms around his neck before pulling back.

"Guess." Saya said making him chuckle before she pulled off her small sports bra revealing her large breasts making him smirk at her before he leaned down and sucked on her nipples making her groan out holding his head close.

"A little eager aren't we?" Sean said making her grin.

"Oh your one to talk." Saya said pointing to the bulge in his lower under armor making him grin before she quickly removed it and blushed seeing his large erect member. "Oh wow." Saya said in surprise while licking her lips.

Sean of course though removed her shorts revealing her naked body to him making her blush and out of modesty covered herself.

"Now theres no need to be modest in a moment like this." Sean said pulling her hands away from her privates before he kissed her again making her moan. "This will hurt you know for a few minutes." Sean said making her smile.

"It will be worth it." Saya said before he slowly inserted himself inside her making her groan in discomfort before he pushed himself all the way in making her yell out in pain before he kissed her to silence her screams making her moan into his mouth.

Saya was slowly adjusting to his size and adjusting to the pain since this was her first time. Soon enough the pain faded away and Sean started thrusting into her slowly making her moan and whimper with each thrust.

"Not going to fast am I?" Sean asked making her grin.

"Nope. In fact you're moving to slowly." Saya said before jumped him so she was on top of him. "So I'll take the lead." Saya said before bouncing on his lap making her waist smack against his and moaned from each impact before she grabbed her breasts and played with them. "Like this?" Saya teased before leaning down and shoved them in his face making him grin before sucking on one making her moan.

Sean took hold of her hips making her squeal in shock but greatly enjoyed it before gasping as she felt her climax approaching along with his feeling his member twitch inside her before she took one last deep thrust inside her before she let out a shuddering sigh of bliss as they both came feeling his seed inside her womb. Thankfully she was on the pill since being a genius she didn't want to be unprepared for anything.

"Ah." Saya said in bliss falling on his chest feeling his hard enhanced muscles. "That was incredible." Saya said.

"Your welcome." Sean said grinning making her playfully smack his chest. "What?" Sean said making her roll her eyes.

"Honestly you haven't changed. It's going to be a miracle if the other girls can put up with you." Saya said.

"True...Wait what?" Sean asked thinking her misheard her but she just smirked at him.

"What? You don't think I haven't seen how Rei and Seako looked at you the whole time or Shizuka for that matter? Besides theres no guarantee even a fourth of the human race will survive this whole hellish nightmare. So...Whats the quickest way to help repopulate the human race?" Saya said making him blink.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" Sean asked making her smile.

"Hey you made my life better when we were kids since being the daughter of my father was not easy. You helped me have some fun in my life before you and your brother disappeared...Speaking of which where is David?" Saya asked since she expected the older brother to be with him.

"Doing the same shit as me. Anyway like I said are you sure your ok with this whole sharing me thing. I don't want you to get uncomfortable." Sean said making her smile.

"And like I said. If you can change my life I bet you can change theres. Especially Rei's since she just lost the two most important people in her life." Saya said knowing what she was going through since she felt the same when Sean and his family vanished.

"Alright if you say so." Sean said before someone was banging on the door.

"Kruger get your ass dressed we got a fucking problem!" Reznov yelled making Sean frown before getting his under armor on and rushed back to the main room to get his armor back on while Saya quickly got dressed.

"The hell is it?" Sean asked.

"Take a look at this." Kohta said using the sniper scope to look out into the resident area that was close by.

"The hell?" Sean said before seeing a man and a young girl in the distance clearly father and daughter but the father was bleeding out due to an injury. "Damnit." Sean said opening a second wall full of advanced technology including.

"A jet pack?" Rei asked in shock before Sean strapped it on.

"Reznov you and Kohta lay down cover fire while I go and rescue the girl. Julia keep an eye out for any other survivors." Sean said putting his helmet on and loading up his assault riffle.

"Roger that." Reznov said handing a clip to Kohta who grinned.

"This is going to be fun." Kohta said.

"This isn't a game. Take it seriously." Reznov said strictly making him shake his head quickly.

"Right sorry." Kohta said aiming.

The little girl known as Arisu Maresato cried as she was alone as her father died from a fatal injury after her father tried to get help from one of the remaining residence. As she was crying she attracted the attention of the undead making her widen her eyes in horror.

"NO GET AWAY!" Arisu screamed before.

BANG!

The Zombie blew up into a pile of body parts making her blink.

"Huh?" Arisu said in confusion.

"Nice shot." Reznov said impressed with Kohta's skill with a gun.

"Lots of practice." Kohta said as Sean flew to Alice's location.

As Kohta and Reznov took out the undead a small puppy with black and white fur rushed to Arisu making her smile before Sean dropped down and fired off single shots on the undead making them blow up with each shot.

"I swear I hate these things." Sean said before approaching the girl and the dog who barked at him before Sean pets him on the head making him purr before Arisu picked him up.

"Who are you?" Arisu asked before Sean took off his helmet.

"A Spartan. And you kid are in good hands." Sean said picking her up before he flew to the hotel again.

Soon Sean landed next to the others.

"Nice shooting Kohta." Sean said making him chuckle feeling embarrassed from getting such high praise.

"Oh." Kohta said embarrassed.

"Who's this?" Rei asked holding Arisu close.

"Arisu." Arisu said introducing herself before the dog barked.

"Huh. Pretty energetic little guy isn't he?" Reznov said trying to pet the dog but he just growled at him and tried to bite him. "Yikes!" Reznov said in alarm making everyone laugh. "What the fuck did I do?" Reznov asked.

"Hmm. Zero." Sean said naming the dog who barked in approval.

"Why that name?" Julia asked.

"Its the name of the fighter Jet during the second world war. Since this guy has no fear it sounds perfect for him." Sean said.

"Oh I get it." Julia said.

"So what now?" Rei asked before they heard explosions outside making them look seeing highly advanced aircraft firing rockets at the undead.

"We can't stay here forever. We'll have to move out in the morning and head to Saya's home. Knowing her father he's more than likely got the place secure and my mother would have alerted him." Sean said.

"I'll keep watch for a few hours then Reznov can take my place." Julia said getting her riffle.

"Alright everyone get some rest. We'll need it for tomorrow." Sean said.

 **Authros Note: Sorry for the wait but I** **struggling with the Lemon. And I know you guys wanted Arisu's father to live but I have plans for her so I did what was required. Anyway Next Chapter will have another lemon between Seako and Sean when she reveals her past to him at that shrine or whatever it was. Also I have something special planned out for when the cruisers take off. What it is will shock you all. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS!**


	3. Saeko's past

Chapter 3 Saeko's past

Sean groaned as he woke up ready for his shift before seeing Saya next to him in the nude making him smirk.

"Ten years Apart and she's become a vision of beauty. Time does fly." Sean said getting up before she pulled him back down.

"Don't leave just yet." Saya said in a tired voice making him smirk.

"Sorry Hon but It's my shift. Julia will kick my ass if I don't take over." Sean said making her whine before he placed his armor on.

Walking outside Sean saw Julia watching through her scope.

"See anything?" Sean asked.

"No. Just the usual. I'm gonna take a break." Julia said leaving before he pulled out a riffle and looked down the building seeing hundreds of the Infected making him frown.

"This is all his fault." Sean said to himself before hearing some sounds from the kitchen. "Hmm?" Sean said before heading inside and found a rather unique sight. Saeko was in nothing but an Apron cooking some food. "Aren't you bold." Sean said making her blink before smiling at him.

"I wasn't gonna just cook in the full nude since my clothes are drying from all the blood so this works just as well...Unless of course you prefer I just drop it." Saeko said tugging the straps making him chuckle.

"Very funny. At least your keeping yourself calm unlike most. Don't be surprised if we meet some insane survivors who's gone insane." Sean said taking an apple from the counter.

"You said you and your mother waited ten years for this. I assume the more powerful were evacuated first?" Saeko asked since it was expected.

"No. We had no idea which day it would happen only that it would take ten years for this to happen. We're saving everyone we can that we can find. Not just those who are all powerful by money and influential. The people come first not money." Sean said making her smile.

"I see why Saya cares about you." Saeko said making him smirk. "Although I'm curious as to how you two met. Clearly your an American if your accent and looks are any indication. We're from Japan so I find it odd how you two know each other." Saeko said making him smirk.

"My mother and Saya's father met at an important meeting and I got to know her. Some punks were picking on her because of her status as a rich kid. I ran in and beat them to near death. Made a rather unique impression on her." Sean said laughing.

"I take it you two got close." Saeko said.

"As friends back then? Yes. Now? Heh. I made sure when the outbreak occurred I was stationed somewhere close." Sean said before the sun began to rise making him smirk. "Funny how time flies." Sean said.

Soon everyone was dressed and ready to leave.

"So where exactly are we going?" Rei asked.

"Simple. We're heading for Saya's home. Her father was contacted once the outbreak began. He's setting up a evacuation point." Sean said.

"Knowing dad he's making sure everything is ready for an Evac." Saya said knowing how her father worked.

"Ok lets go." Sean said as they headed for the Garage before they saw armored trucks. "Like I said we prepared." Sean said getting on the turret of one with Saeko while the others got on the other.

"Lets roll." Reznov said as Saeko started driving.

Later

Sean narrowed his eyes as they drove down the road to Saya's place but haven't encountered any of the zombies.

"Its quiet...Too quiet." Sean said on comms.

"Yeah...I don't like it." Reznov said as they continued to drive.

"Maybe one of your Spartan Groups came in and took them out." Rei said.

"No. Theres no blood the ground or walls or body parts. Something isn't right." Sean said as they continued to drive.

As they were driving something moved through the shadows.

"NOW!"

A rocket hit the truck.

"SHIT!" Sean yelled as he Saeko jumped off.

"What in the hell!" Reznov yelled before gunfire was heard making him pull out his riffle and shot a few rounds.

"Ambush!" Sean yelled seeing armed civilians shooting at them.

"Take them out!"

Sean growled before pulling out his riffle and shot one in the head making it blow up.

"Oh shit!"

"HOLD YOUR FIRE YOU FUCKING MORONS!" Reznov yelled.

"You guys caused this mess!" The apparent leader yelled.

"The fuck are you talking about?" Sean asked.

"The zombies. They show up and start infecting people then you show up to counter them. I don't buy it. This is clearly a military experiment!"

"Not even Close. It was caused by an Ecoterrorist. He wanted revenge for everything the human race has done to the Earth. We found out about it and prepared for this. Stan down and lets talk. We can get you to safety." Sean said before he was hit in the shoulder but it bounced off making him growl.

"I ain't listening to a government dog! KILL THEM ALL!"

"Ok thats it." Sean yelled jumping up before shooting them all before only the leader was left revealing a man in his mid 30's who looked pissed.

"You government assholes caused this! You destroyed the world!" He yelled before Sean snapped his neck.

"Wrong on that part but someone destroyed the world as we know it." Sean said before jumping down before a beeping sound was heard. "OH SHIT!" Sean yelled as bombs went off.

"AHHHHH!" Saya screamed as it came down.

"Like I said there were bound to be some insane nutjobs hanging around." Sean said seeing his vehicle was cut off from the others. "Shit we're cut off." Sean said.

"What now?" Saya asked from the other end.

"We'll meet up with you guys later. Head to the estate and wait for us." Sean said.

"Roger that." Reznov said driving forward while Saya looked behind seeing them in the distance.

"Ah shit." Sean said pulling off the destroyed tire.

"It took a pretty bad hit." Saeko said.

"It's damaged but not useless. It can still get us all the way." Sean said putting on a new one. "She's good to go." Sean said getting in the driver seat before they took off not seeing the small amount of fuel tracking behind them.

"So you mind telling me about yourself? It'll make this trip pass by faster." Sean said making her smile.

"As you can probably guess I'm a swordsman. Been interested in swords my whole life. Even trained in several forms. Which was a good thing if current events are any indication." Saeko said making him chuckle.

"No doubt. Still you seem to be hiding something." Sean said making her eyes widen in shock. "It's easy to see when someone feels guilty on something. You hide it well I doubt the others saw it...But I can see it clear as day. Takes someone guilty to know when someone's guilty." Sean said confusing her. Suddenly the truck started to stop and sputter. "The hell?" Sean said before jumping down seeing the fuel behind them. "Ah shit. That rocket did more damage then I thought." Sean said kicking it.

"How far are we to Saya's home?" Saeko asked.

"About a couple miles or so. We won't make it far on foot." Sean said before seeing some old shrine. "We can rest in there for tonight." Sean said as he got all their gear before they went inside before Sean sealed it.

Later

During the night Sean had set up some candles to light up the place while keeping a watch out for any Zombies that may come up at the shrine.

"We can leave as soon as the sun comes up. I checked in with Reznov. They got ambushed at a road block that had wires but Saya's mother came and rescued them." Sean said before seeing the conflicted look on her face. "Let me guess. Feeling conflicted that I know your guilty about something?" Sean asked setting his gear down.

"I know I'm guilty thats not the problem. The problem is what I did I enjoyed it." Saeko said.

"You mean how you were assaulted a couple years ago by some pervert and beat him to a bloody pulp?" Sean asked shocking her. "I know every detail on all of you because you and Saya were close. You were assaulted a couple years before this ever happened. You reached for your practice sword and proceeded to beat him until he was dead." Sean said making her nod.

"Thats right...I knocked him out but...I just kept hitting him...And enjoyed every second of it. I'm no better then the man who caused all this because of that." Saeko said ashamed before he held her hand.

"Just because of what you did does not make you a bad person. Human nature has a long history of Violence and many enjoyed it for different reasons. Establishing dominance, Power, Pride, Greed, Amusement, Justice, Revenge. I can name thousands of reasons man enjoys violence. And your not the only one guilty of something." Sean said making her look at him.

"What could you possibly be guilty of?" Saeko asked.

"You don't think my mother was the only one who found out about this happening do you?" Sean asked confusing her. "Several other people found out in the years prior to this and wanted to blow the whistle. Some for fame...Others wanted to cause chaos...And some for the right reasons. Regardless we couldn't let that happen or it would destroyer everything we had planed. We were ordered to eliminate them. By any means necessary." Sean said shocking her.

"You mean..." Saeko tried to say.

"We killed them. We hated ourselves for every kill but we knew it was for the right reasons. It doesn't justify what we've done I'm not denying that. But we did what we did to make sure a panic didn't go off. It could have ruined everything we had planed. A new beginning on new world to correct the mistakes of the past." Sean said.

"But your reasons..."

"Are no different then what you did. Yes you may have enjoyed it considering what he tried to do you which is natural. But that doesn't define who you are. We all choose our path and nothing can ever change that." Sean said making her smile.

"Now I really see why Saya care about you. You see the best in everyone." Saeko said making him smirk before she laid against his chest as she slept.

"All but one." Sean said silently.

Next morning

Saya waited by the gate waiting for Sean and Saeko before she saw them walking to her making her smile before she opened it.

"Welcome back." Saya said as they entered before she closed the gate. "So...Did anything interesting happen?" Saya teased making Saeko blush.

"Very funny. Nothing more then making her feel good about herself like she should." Sean said making Saeko smile before they walked to the mansion to rest up waiting for Evac.

 **Authors Note: HOLY SHIT! I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE LONG ASS WAIT! I kept trying to get back into this but since it's such a short series it makes it very difficult to stay into it you know. Now theres not gonna be a lot of chapters for this story since the series was never finished which is sad honestly since it was really good. But maybe this is a good thing so I can make a short story for a change. Now Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL LONG WAITING FANS! SEE YA! Happy Memorial Day.**


End file.
